My 4th MOVIE episode The Superhero Mission
by GameKirby
Summary: After experimenting with a gem, the gang ends up with superpowers calling themselves The Super Einsteins until Big Jet and his flunkies team up with the villains for David's game and plan to take over the world. Will our superheroes save the world?
1. The 10 Superpowers

{Chapter 1.} -The 10 Superpowers-

Working of hours in his lab, the gang watches David completing a science breakthrough: A Superpower gem to giving superpowers to those who hold it but when David tried to use the powers for himself, something went wrong as David starts acting funny and the gem explodes and shatters in pieces as 10 of the superpowers separated into beams of light. Two of each superpower each hits one of the einsteins and giving them 2 sets of superpowers as David's body gets buffed up as the others started feeling different from getting hit by the beams of light, Leo started shooting lasers, Quincy blows an icy wind, Annie sings a Sonic soundwave, June spits fire out of her mouth as everyone felt more powerful. The kids discover that they also have a second set of superpowers, David discovers that he can shoot a blast of energy out of his hands, Leo can teleport from place to place, Quincy can turn invisible, Annie has super-speed and June has the ability to fly as the gang discovers that they can now become superheroes and protect the planet. As the gang celebrates with their new superpowers, Big Jet and his flunkies have been spotted with a datachip containing all the villains' data and info from David's Gamerzone (A Virtual Adventure) files as the gang heads towards David's laboratory to find items to stop Big Jet and his flunkies as they use their superpowers to save the innocent from the villains. Will our heroes save the world from the villains?


	2. Meet the Super Einsteins

{Chapter 2.} -Meet the Super Einsteins-

David starts to create supersuits for the gang from his auto-tailor machine in his castle, David gets a blue suit that can support his muscular physique calling himself The Blue Muscler, Leo gets a purple suit calling himself Laser Lad, Annie gets a yellow suit with armor calling herself Sonic Singer, Quincy gets a sky blue suit calling himself Ice Guy and June gets a Red suit with wings calling herself The Dragon Girl. The gang uses their superpower abilities to travel the world, Leo starts teleporting, Annie starts running, Quincy making an ice trail and June flies until they discover that David doesn't have any traveling abilities when Rocket decides to take him along to the others as David volunteers to use Rocket as transportation in order to be near the gang as they have reliable traveling abilities. For an act of evil, Big Jet uses a virtual digitizer as he puts the datachip inside and brings the Gamerzone villains into real, breathing creatures of chaos and villiany as the gang was shocked and terrified to see that David's virtual reality villians from his Gamerzone game have came to life in front of their eyes, June remembers all the times she and David we're inside the game. The villains decided to team-up with Big Jet and his flunkies, The Cackler with Red Hawk, Mantipunk with Purple Pest, Sharpette with Pink Sparrow, Dr. Dogvile with Yellow Rat and Big Jet as the leader as the gang calls themselves "The Super Einsteins" with the villains laughing at them until David uses his strength the break a nearby rock showing them that their ready for a great battle. Will the gang stop the Gamerzone villains?


	3. Sonic Singer Vs The Cackler

{Chapter 3.} -Sonic Singer Vs. The Cackler-

As the gang separates into 5 directions: Rocket takes David to Las Vegas, NV, Leo teleports to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, Quincy makes an Ice Trail to Moscow, Russia, June flies to Beijing, China and Annie runs all the way to Rome, Italy as Annie encounters The Cackler as he rides Red Hawk as he says to Annie "If it isn't the little baby." As the Cackler laughs, Annie angrily shouts "I AM NOT A BABY!". As a Sonic soundwave comes out of Annie's mouth, the blast hits Red Hawk's underside as it makes him fall to the ground as a crowd pops by to know what that sound was as the Cackler starts getting angry as he cackles insanely and starts throwing pies at the crowd, making them messy with cream and crust all over them as The Cackler continues his laughter. Annie starts using her super-speed to avoid the pies and grabs a few pies to throw right back at The Cackler as he gets mad unti Annie runs into the Cackler with her shoulder at high speed while running into him as the villain recovers and grabs Annie as he shrieks in front of her face, Annie tries to avoid crying when the crowd chants "Go little Hero." as Annie smiles. Annie uses her Sonic Soundwave and hits The Cackler on his chest with full force as he sets her free as she explains to the crowd that she is called the Sonic Singer until Red Hawk flies away cowardly with the Cackler on him as he says "I'll get you my little baby and your friends too." as Annie uses her powers to signal the gang. Will Annie be able to help her friends?


	4. Laser Lad Vs Mantipunk

{Chapter 4.} -Laser Lad Vs. Mantipunk-

Meanwhile in Rio de Janerio, Brazil, Leo follows the bug bully mantis, Mantipunk riding on Purple Pest while using his teleportation ability to get closer and closer until he notices that Purple Pest is dropping Beetle-shaped beetle bombs all of the shoreline of Copacabana beach as Leo says "I gotta save those people below" as he quickly uses his teleportion grabs Purple Pest's rails. When Leo grabbed the heclicopter rails of Purple Pest as he tries to shake the little superhero off as Mantipunk tries to cut Leo with his giant, green mantis claws as Leo moves one arm at a time to prevent getting hurt by the giant evil bug when suddenly, Leo blasts Mantipunk with his laser eyes right on Mantipunk's body as he returns inside Purple Pest as he recovers. Leo quickly uses his Laser eye powers to blast the beetle bombs before they hit the shoreline, the beachgoers in the beach see the battle above them with Leo hanging on Purple Pest's rails, blasting the bombs before they hit the ground as Purple Pest lands and Leo teleports on the sandy surface below as Mantipunk pops out of the Purple Pest and crowd runs away in terror. Leo starts blasting Mantipunk but his claws to block the lasers and says "Looks like your lasers are losers" Leo felt powerless as a local threw a car visor at Leo as he explains to the crowd to call him Laser Lad as he use the car visor to reflected the sun's rays at Mantipunk's eyes until finally Leo uses his Laser Eyes to blast the bug bully down as Mantipunk says "Your friends will perish" as Purple Pest flies away. Will Leo join up with the gang?


	5. Ice Guy Vs Dr Dogvile

{Chapter 5.} -Ice Guy Vs. Dr. Dogvile-

Meanwhile in Moscow, Russia, Quincy follows Dr. Dogvile the dog-faced doctor riding Yellow Rat while using his ice trail ability and notices that even though it's cold and freezing, Quincy doesn't even shiver or freeze due to his icy powers protecting him from freezing to death as Dr. Dogvile uses his loud howling sound to cause the people of Moscow to their knees and Quincy too. Quincy quickly uses his ice wind attack to make Dr. Dogvile slip and fall down in the snow ground below, messing up his howling attack as Yellow Rat and Dr. Dogvile started throwing snowballs everywhere hitting everyone in sight until Quincy uses his invisibility and says "Time to play Peek-a-boo." to sneak behind the villains and uses his ice breath attack from behind them hitting both Dr. Dogvile and Yellow Rat with a blizzard on them. As Dr. Dogvile and Yellow Rat get caught in Quincy's frozen blizzard attack, Dr. Dogvile remembers that as a dog has an ability to scent its prey with its nose as he uses his dog nose to find Quincy in the middle of the blizzard as Quincy sees Dr. Dogvile in the blizzard and quickly avoids the frontal attack by using his quick thinking. The crowd recovers from the howling attack and notices Quincy battling Dr. Dogvile and freezing him inside an ice cage, he explains to the crowd to call him Ice Guy but the crowd thought he was a living snowman until after escaping the ice cage, Dr. Dogvile says "Your pals are doomed" as him and Yellow Rat retreat to meet up with Big Jet in Las Vegas, NV. Will Quincy be able to meet up with the gang?


	6. Dragon Girl Vs Sharpette

{Chapter 6.} -Dragon Girl Vs. Sharpette-

Meanwhile in Beijing, China, June follows Sharpette riding on top of Pink Sparrow in the sky above with her flying powers as she notices that the enemies are attacking June's old friends, the Dragon Kites with Sharpette's sharp steel claw attacks until June flies in and uses her dragon fire breath powers to hit Sharpette on her back as she groans in pain, knowing that fire is her weakness. Sharpette says "Well, well I missed one. A girly one." as June growls and shoots a fire blast and misses but hits Pink Sparrow's tail fins until Sharpette falls to the ground as the Dragon Kites thinks that Dragon Girl is one of them, as June removes her mask to show Little Dragon Kite who she is as Pink Sparrow quickly dives in the water to put out her fire, when suddenly Sharpette uses her claws to hit June. As June sees Shapette's steel claws, June quickly uses her ability like a dragon to avoid attacks as Sharpette tells June that she is madly in love with David for creating her as June growls like a dragon with rage and tries to hit Sharpette with her dragon breath but Sharpette moves to avoid it, as she shines her steel metal body like a shield. June shoots her dragon fire breath so hard, Sharpette's metal body starts burning her up and quickly grabs Pink Sparrow in retreat as June explains to a crowd to call her Dragon Girl as Sharpette says "Once I get rid of your Boyfriend, I'll get rid of you too" and flies away as June flies to tell the others to meet David in Las Vegas, NV. Will the gang meet David in time to stop Big Jet and the Villains?


	7. The Heroes vs The Villains

{Final Chapter} -The Heroes vs. The Villains-

Meanwhile in Las Vegas, NV, Big Jet attacks David but stops him by using a piece of street with his superhuman strength like a shield, grabs Big Jet and spins him like a top, making him dizzy when all the sudden all the gamerzone villains arrived to help Big Jet battle David as he tells Rocket "Activate the Signal Light!" then Rocket lights up an "SE" light to signal the others to help David. As David gets ganged up on by all the villains, he uses an psychic energy blast to hit the villains but discovers that there are too many to hit until the gang arrives for a team up as Annie takes on Dr. Dogvile to his weakness on sensitive sounds, June takes on Mantipunk to his weakness of fire, Quincy takes on Sharpette to her weakness of Ice and Leo takes on The Cackler for him calling Annie a baby. David battles Big Jet with his strength as he removes Big Jet's Digitizer and notices that if it's destroyed, the villains can never be revived as David tells the gang to put all the villains in one area as uses his strength to hit the ground so hard that the enemies ended up in the sky by a quake that David made tells the gang to combined their powers. The powers fuse to make a beam called "The Einstein Cannon" blasting the enemies into dust as the Police Jets arrived to arrest Big Jet and his flunkies until the kids notice that their powers we're gone as they collapse on the ground as Rocket carries them to David's castle to recover as Leo wakes up and says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. At the final curtain Rocket activates the "SE" light. (The gang cheers) THE END


End file.
